She Never Cried
by Dazzled Senior Girl
Summary: Bells, are you. Are you saying that you're leaving", I asked with my voice shaking. "Yes." ONE-SHOT. OOC: What would've happened if Bella left Jake after 2 years. slight BxE, but mainly JxB. Read and Review!


DISCLAIMER: I own NOTHING related to Twilight. The great Stephenie Meyer does. I just use them for my horrible little stories. _Now DANCE, you little Twilight Characters, DANCE!!_

Jacob POV:

The clock on the wall read "7:30". I had been watching it tick slowly all day. As the minutes crawled by I sat on the couch in Billy's small living room and thought about the last time I saw her.

_We had been standing outside of Billy's since I had gotten back from patrol. I had found her sitting on the steps, apparently waiting for me. She looked a little preoccupied and I noticed she wasn't wearing the ring I had given to her when I had proposed. I got a little worried. She was fidgeting a lot more than usual. "Jake, I...", Bella started saying in a small voice, "I think we need to talk"._ Crap, what have I done_, was my only thought._

_"Ok", I replied._

_"Jacob, I can't do this anymore. I'm not happy anymore. I hate it when I wake up in the middle of the night to find you gone, even though I know you're out on patrol. I can't keep pretending that everything is ok. It's not. It hasn't been in a while. I can't be with you when I'm not happy. That's not fair to me. It's killing me to keep painting a smile on my face everyday when all I really want to do is cry", Bella said as she was twirling the ring I had given her in between her fingers._

_"Bells, are you. Are you saying that you're leaving", I asked with my voice shaking._

_"Yes, Jake. I'm sorry but, I don't think I love you like this anymore. I love you more like a brother than a husband", Bella said as she took a step toward the truck. "Goodbye Jake", she said as she let the ring that meant so much fall to the ground._

_"Bella", was the only thing I could say as I heard it hit the ground. When I looked back toward her face, she had already turned around and was almost to her truck._

_"Goodbye", I heard her say as she slipped into the driver's side. I knew she hadn't meant for me to hear her, but I did._

_As she was pulling away I wispered, "Goodbye, Bella."_

That had been 10 months ago.

I glanced back up and the clock, "7:35". _She's someone else's wife_, I thought numbly to myself, _not just anyone's wife, either. She's the HIS wife. The leech. Great, now I can try to get on with my life. Maybe now she can be happy. _That thought alone made me feel the least bit better. I had to take a walk, it seemed like the walls were caving in on me in this small house. As I was walking past the store I heard Seth Clearwater's voice through the open door. "You should have seen it, Charlie walking her down the isle", Seth was talking to someone about the wedding. "But as she was coming down the stairs, I could have sworn there was a tear rolling down her face", he continued to say. _Why was she crying_, I wondered to myself. _This should have been the happiest day of her life, so why did she cry_. The thought of Bella crying nearly killed me. Then it hit me, she was finally letting go of everything she had withheld in the last few years.

I had never thought that she was unhappy with me. I had never knew that she couldn't stand it when I would leave her in the middle of the night to go patrol, I thought she understood that I was just protecting my tribe and not going off to meet someone else. At least, not until she told me. That thought stung as I remembered the day she let the silver engagement ring I had given her slip out of her palm as she told me was done with us. Not even then, when she told me that she couldn't love me anymore, did she shed a tear. Never in the 2 years that we had been together had I seen her shed a tear in front of me. How was I suppose to know that I was slowly killing her on the inside. She never said a word, never let that perfect facade slip.

If she would have told me that I was constantly hurting her feelings, maybe I would have changed, just to make sure she was happy. I'm sure I would have done anything within my power to make sure she was happy, but I never knew that she was hurting. I guess I really didn't know her as well as I thought I did. But what's done is done. I can't change the past, no matter how bad I want to. For the rest of my lonely existence, when ever I think of Bella, I'll always believe that if she ever did cry for me, they were the tears that aren't shone on the outside. They were the ones that her heart cried. As I stood there, still rooted to the same spot I had stopped at when I heard Seth talk about the wedding, did I finally realize that I just want her to be happy. Whether it's with me or that leech.

It just seems so wrong that she won't be there when I walk back in the door at Billy's, or when I go to fall asleep for the night, that she won't be there for me to pull close to me and just lie there with her in peace. I should be used to it by now, but I'm not. It bothers me that she won't be the one that I'm going to share a future with. It feels like a lead weigt has fallen on top of my heart and it's slowly killing me. _Was this how she felt_, I asked myself. _Was this what she was thinking when she would wake in the middle of the night to find me gone? _

It took me all of 2 seconds to hit my knees right there in front of that store and start sobbing. What had I done? I had lost the best thing in my miserable life and there's nothing I can do about it. How am I suppose to live. How am I suppose to survive knowing that she doesn't love me because it's just too hard to love someone, no something, like me. In 6 seconds, I was in the woods behind the store and had changed forms into a creature who could just leave it all behind. As I started running, the last thought I had in my head was to go as far away as I could. To get as far away from the memories of Bella as I could. And that's just what I did.

a/n: My first attempt to do JxB (even if it was only slight). Please review!


End file.
